Swords and Illusions
by CloudGuardian55
Summary: Someone took Squalo's sword, this world is definitely doomed...


Katekyo Hitman Reborn 

Illusions and swords

Summary: Squalo's sword is missing, this world is done for...

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Akira Amano does. If I owned it... well lets not go there...

A/N: This is my first time posting my writing here, so there might be bad grammar and spelling mistakes(Sorry!). Criticism is accepted though! Just don't be to harsh. I hope you like it :) Now on with the story!

"Voi!" The Varia's guardian of rain, Squalo, yelled as he entered (Who am I kidding! Squalo doesn't enter, he Runs) into the kitchen. "Who the hell took my sword?!" was what could be heard for miles since this was after all, The Varia's loudest member. Disturbing the silence, "Ushishishishi…" echoed through the castle, which The Varia used as a base. "Voi! Bel give me my sword back before I kill you!" Squalo yelled. Bel, The Varia's own storm guardian, didn't answer back, but instead knives were thrown down at the swordsman. "Brat! Come down here!" he yelled as he dodged the knives that were thrown. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion that Squalo suspected came from upstairs. "Boss is such a freaking idiot! I bet he blew up another one of our guys!" The rain guardian thought bitterly. "I'll deal with you later Bel! You better not have done anything to my sword or you're as good as dead!" Squalo yelled as he ran out of the Kitchen and up the stairs to The Varia's boss's room. Upstairs Xanxus was lounging in his signature chair drinking a glass of Salon Le Mesnil Blanc de Blancs, one of Italy's finest wines that was priced at $900*. If you knew The Varia's sky guardian, you could tell he was in a bad mood. He looked up as the two doors that lead to his room opened rather angrily. "What the hell did you do?!" exclaimed and out of breath Squalo that stood in front of a fuming Xanxus. "These pieces of trash can't do anything I tell them to do right… Why the hell did we even hire them anyway?" Xanxus asked the silver haired man in an obviously bored tone. Squalo crossed his arms so they were resting on his chest as he looked at his boss and sent a glare that would have made any normal person shake with fear or maybe even pass out. But this was The Varia, these people are far from normal. Xanxus proved that by smirking at what he thought was a pathetic glare that his second in command sent him. "Get out of my sight you pathetic looking trash!" Xanxus barked out in a commanding tone. "Ungrateful boss…" Squalo mumbled as he made his way out of The Varia's boss's room and back down stairs. The second he set foot on the first floor of the castle Bel decided it was time to have some fun with Squalo. "Ushishishishi! Squalo! Where's your sword? Did you miss place it? That sometimes happens with my knives." Bel taunted. "That voice…" Squalo thought, "Bel you bastard! I don't misplace my sword, unlike you. You misplaced your sanity! Hand over my sword!" he yelled as the blond prince decided to finally show himself. Bel was wearing his usual purple shirt with black stripes and black jeans, along with his Varia jacket. The psychotic prince jumped of the banister that he was previously occupying, landing on the floor now playing with his knives that he always kept with him. "I'm a prince! I don't speak with peasants like you!" The blond said. "Voi! I'm not playing around Bel!" Squalo shouted at the smiling prince. Suddenly a man with half green hair and the rest shaved and wearing dark sunglasses, walked to where the other two men were and said "Bel-Chan! Squ-Chan! Stop fighting ok? It's not nice!" "Stay out of this Luss!" Squalo barked at the said man. Lussuria, The Varia's one and only sun guardian, frowned and pouted, "Bel! Please don't fight! I'll buy you anything you want if you stop?" "Voi! Just listen to Luss Bel, and give me back my sword!" The swordsman yelled. Bel just smiled his signature smile and laughed his signature laugh. "What if I don't have your sword? You never even asked if I took it, You jumped to conclusions Squ- Chan…" Bel asked sweetly. By now Squalo was furious both at himself for not using his head, and at Bel for being a bastard. The silver haired man felt like he was about to snap. "You bastard…" Squalo said softly, barely heard by the other two people in the room. Suddenly the castle's doors opened slowly, only to reveal a heavily breathing Prince the Ripper. "Well, play times over…" The Bel that was recently fighting with Squalo said. Seconds later the said Bel disappeared and was replaced by The Varia's illusionist, Mammon. "Mammon… It was you all along wasn't it…?" Squalo mumbled out his question. "Of course Squalo" the illusionist replied. The original Bel spoke up and asked "So this is why you wanted me to get out of the castle and have some fun wasn't it Mammon? Nice job." "Just one question though" Squalo asked as he turned to look at Mammon. "And what might that be?" "Where the hell is my sword!?" Squalo yelled, furious that he still hadn't obtained his precious sword back. "Oh, it's right here" Mammon answered calmly as he simply made it visible, since all he had done was made it invisible with his illusions. Out of now where, Bel ran in front of Squalo and took his sword and ran like he had never ran before, making sure Squalo would not catch him. "You little shit! Bel you better come back here!" Squalo yelled as he ran quickly to catch up with the blond. "Ushishishishi! Yeah right Squ-Chan" Bel yelled back. Meanwhile Lussuria sighed and shook his head sadly, "They will never learn will they?" Mammon smirked and replied "I'm afraid not Luss"

A/N: I know it was bad but I tried! :P

Please R&R! it's appreciated :D Please comment :3 It really helps. That's about it, so yeah. Thanks for reading this horrible story! :)


End file.
